An Untold Story
by BelikovMazur
Summary: When Mia's father is murdered Eddie is willing to protect her as her guardian. In the midst of all the chaos will they stay just friends? Or will they end up together? Based after Last Sacrifice...
1. Temporary Guardian

**An Untold Story:**

**Chapter One: Time**

**Mia:**

It's been several months since the coronation of Lissa Dragomir, titling her as Queen of both Dhampir and Moroi vampires. Who'd have thought her and Rose Hathaway would become one of my closest friends here at court. Lissa and Christain Ozera are now officially engaged to one another. And Rose and Dimitri Belikov have publicly announced their relationship despite all the controversy they've managed to ignore all the gossip about them.

So as I lay on my hospital bed I can't help but think about how my father was brutally murdered right in front of me. How I just stood there, paralysed. Now both my parents are gone…

"Are you awake?" I quickly wipe away the tears and straighten my gown.

"Yeah, you guys can come in." Lissa, Rose, Christian and Eddie walk in and surround my bed. Even though they're all trying to put on a smile I can tell they're trying not to bring up what happened.

"Wow I guess I should feel special considering that the Queen made an effort to visit me." That helped loosen the mood a bit.

Lissa laughed. "Of course I'd come visit. How are you recovery?" Her platinum blonde hair was loosely curled and to be honest you couldn't picture her as queen. She was wearing a light green that complimented her jade green eyes.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" And that's when everyone looked sympathetic.

"Yes you very much are," Rose looks at me with a kind smile. As tall as she was she achieved to look smaller by wearing a pair of jeans "Dimitri sends his regards, we've both been worried about you. Actually you got all of us worried about you." I scan my room and I am overwhelmed with how much support I have. Ever since my mother died they've all been there for me.

"How is he?"

She looked taken aback but answered my question regardless. "He's good. He's been helping Alberta train the novices but he'll be back here to guard Christian again."

"I'm glad the both of you are doing well. What about you Christian?" His crystal blue eyes looked up from the ground and he hand his hands in his pockets.

"Same old same old. I've been working with Dimitri on learning how to combat the old fashioned way."

"And what about you Eddie? What have you been up to the last time I saw you."

Eddie Castile stood at the end of my bed holding onto the railing, gripping it tightly and showing off the muscles he'd developed once he become a full guardian. I never really noticed that before until now.

"I've been guarding Lissa over here," He inclined his head towards her direction. "Other than that I guess I'm same old same old too."

I chuckled at his attempt to imitate Christian. But I later regretted it and I felt a sharp pain on my side. I lift up my gown and discover a white bandage covering up a wound. You could see blood start to surface but only a little. "What the ..."

Lissa was at my side before I could finish my sentence. "You were stabbed before you blacked out.  
>You probably don't remember that part."<p>

"It's been two days surely I would have felt that!"

"You were under a lot of medication Mia. Sometimes you don't feel that pain even after a week's gone by." I nodded and then lay my head back down on the pillow.

"Do you want me to heal you?" she asked quietly.

It took me several minutes before I answered. "No, I want to get better like any other person would. That way I know that the next time this happens to me, I know I can make it. But thank you for the offer it means a lot." Lissa smiles and then goes to stand next to Christian.

That there made me feel so lonely. It made me realise that not only have my parents died, but I would no longer have anyone I could depend on. It seemed like all my friends had someone and I'm here… all by myself. "Uhmm… You know what? I actually feel kind of tired."

"Oh," Rose says. "We'll let you rest then but we'll be back here tomorrow and hopefully Dimitri will be here too."

"I'd like that." Rose motions then towards that door.

"Can I stay here a few minutes I need to talk to Mia for a bit?" Eddie says. They all nod before the walk outside. He slowly closes the door and then takes the seat next to my bed.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask curiously.

"Here." He hands me a yellow get well card with a smiley face at the front. I can't help but smile too.

"Thanks Eddie."

"Yeah well I figured you're going to be stuck here for a little while you might as well have colour in this room. I would have bought flowers but they're so expensive! Honestly I don't get how you girls expect us to surprise you with flowers when the cost twenty-five dollars a bunch." Eddie laughs quietly and I join him soon after.

"I don't expect flowers. It's the thought that counts. But can you cut to the chase because I know you're not here to talk about how boring my room looks. Although I have to agree it does need a little pick me up."

"Oh… Okay, uhmm… well Lissa suggested that you might need to be protected. Just until they find your dad's killer. And that I'd be the one to guard you until then."

I swallow the lump in the throat. "I don't need protection," I say through clenched teeth. "I can look after myself."

His eyes look apologetic. "You know that's not what we mean…"

I cut him off midsentence and I sit up. "No I get exactly what you mean. You see a girl whose father just died and thinks she can't handle herself. Who isn't capable of defending herself or cope through all of this. Ohh but let me tell you something, I may not have been trained the same way you and Rose have but I sure as hell know how to fight. I've been through this once before so I can do it all again." At this point I'm crying and through the middle of my rant I didn't even noticed I haven't wiped my tears away.

**Eddie: **

Oh crap! I made her cry… I can't stand it when girls cry. I reach out to hug her and before I could pull away she's crying into my chest. Little tears leave dark marks on my t-shirt and all I could do was gently rub her back. "Shh… it's going to be okay. I know you can take care of yourself believe I do. To be honest you're one of the few females I know who can kick ass without even using your powers. I'm only looking out for you Mia."

"I know..." As she pulls away I see that her eyes are red and her cheeks are flushed. She eventually stops crying. "Do you think I need protection?"

"Honestly, yeah I kinda think you do. It doesn't make you any less weak just stronger and like I said it's only until they find the person who murdered you father. Or until I think you're ready to not need protection anymore"

"And what if I tell you to leave?"

"That'll depend on the situation."

With a small sigh I knew she'd agree. "Okay fine. I accept your offer."

I grin in spite of myself knowing that this was the hard part. Lissa and I were planning this ever since we found out about Mia's father. She insisted that I was the one to tell Mia instead of the other way around.

"Please Eddie! Please!" We were in her office which was covered in red and gold. The Dragon banner which was the Dragomir's official symbol was placed behind her desk, making it the first thing you saw when you walked inside. Books lined the walls some thicker than others. Quite frankly it looked more like a library rather than an office.

"Why do I have to be the one to tell her?"

"Because you're the one who's going to guard her, she'll think I forced you."

"But you are." I pointed.

"No I'm not, you suggested it remember? Mr I think we should give Mia a guardian."

"Yes of course but I didn't think that guardian would be me!"

"So it's settled then, you are no longer serving me as my guardian but Mia Rinaldi." And so that's how I was stripped of my duty to the queen.


	2. Last Hurdle

**A/N:** Thank you for your review _lovingbites _this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Mia: **

When you're young, you're naïve and you believe everything you're told. When you're older you're expected to become wiser than the year before, meaning what you believe in now, may not be what you believe in tomorrow. I always thought my parents would grow old together and that when I was old enough, I would bring my children to see their grandparents… When you're older, you don't know what to believe…

Today was the first check-up I had since the night my father died. The doctor said she needed to look at my progress in order for me to be able to get discharged from the hospital. So here I am, sitting very patiently for her to arrive.

"Can you relax?"

I was pulled out of my train of thought to hear Eddie's voice. He's been here with me the entire time acting as my temporary 'guardian'. You heard correct! I was technically a Moroi but I had never been assigned a guardian before and to be honest it felt kind of weird at first. I knew Eddie before but we were never that close. Now he was with me every hour of the day and it wasn't until recently we got to know each other a bit more. For example, he had three gold fish and a golden retriever named Red which I don't know how he got possession of considering there was a strict rule about no pets at Court. As I look at him now, our relationship has indeed changed.

"I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically. "I really want to get out of here. I've been here so many times and I still haven't gotten used to it. As soon as I pass this one more thing I can go home and find my dad's murder."

"Do you really want to rush into finding the guy?"

"Of course I do! He killed my father Eddie, don't tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing if the situation was reversed." He shut his mouth. "Yeah see, exactly."

**Eddie:**

One of the many things I learnt about Mia was that she was stubborn. She'd make up a rebuttal that would top your own and you're just left there, taking way too much time to come up with another argument. By that time she would have gotten what she wanted and you're left frustrated to the very core of your being.

"Mia! How are you feeling today?" A middle aged lady walked in wearing a white doctor's coat and a stethoscope was wrapped around her neck. She walked in with a reassuring smile and her shoes made quite noises on the plastic covered floor.

"I'm very well thank you." Mia said. "Eddie this is Dr. Allen." I stood up in order to give her a proper greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand and she reluctantly shook it.

"Likewise. Okay Mia let's see how you're doing."

**Mia:**

I could feel the cold steel circle of the stethoscope through the thin piece of fabric that was called a hospital dressing gown. Honestly, who makes these? I kept that remark to myself and focused on breathing in slowly.

"Again?" I managed to take one last deep breath in and exhaled through my mouth. "You're vital signs are working perfectly. I'm just going to give you something to help release the tension in your body." She pulled out a syringe from the pocket of her coat. I started to panic just from the sight of it.

"No! Please no! Please!" I screamed. I moved far away from her as possible but I was only limited to the bed because I was hooked up to an IV pole.

"Mia?" she reasoned.

Eddie was off his seat, holding my shoulders and trying to calm me down. "Mia what's wrong? Tell me! You need to calm down or else you're never going to get out of here." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Come on you can do this. Don't disappoint yourself."

"I can't!" I shook my head furiously. "Eddie I can't. I don't want to take that," I pointed shakily to the needle Dr. Allen was holding in her hand. "They gave me the exact same thing."

"Who's they?" he asked.

"The men who murdered my father." I whispered. "Please Eddie, don't make me take it." I was clutching his wrists trying to make him see how scared I was. I knew I was going to start crying if he forced me to take whatever she wanted me to have.

"Is there any other way?"

"No, it's all right. Although she'll have to be on some form of medication for a couple of weeks. Anti-depressants to help relive her of any anxiety she has. I'm making you responsible for making sure she takes them."

"Yes of course." He turned his attention towards me. "Mia you can let go now, she's not going to give it to you. It's okay, you're going to be okay."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry dear, its fine." She patted my arm comfortingly and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll need to fill out some paperwork so that you'll be able to go home this afternoon. Make sure you get your entire belongings okay? Eddie can I see you for a few minutes outside?"

He nodded. "Mia I'll be right back. In the meantime if you're up for it you can start packing."

**Eddie:**

I was surprised when Dr. Allen asked to speak with me privately. We stood just outside the door of Mia's room and she had her arms crossed over her chest. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about Mia. I think she's been through a lot of emotional stress and it's affecting what she does on a daily basis. I know I'm not the only one who notices her talking in her sleep you've noticed it too haven't you? When she tries to take a nap during the day, she almost always calls out to her father."

It was true, Mia had been talking in her sleep but I never wanted to bring it up with her because let's face it, she would have denied any accusation. "Then why did you agree on her getting discharged this afternoon?"

"Because I believe with your help, she'll be right on track in a matter of weeks. You need to make sure she takes her medication and if it gets any worse call me straight away. Mia's father was a dear friend of mine; I'll be damned to see that girl not find happiness in her life she's been through her fair share of drama already."

"Then you can count on me." I promised. "You'll be the first to know if anything changes."

**Mia:**

I was finally getting out of here. Unfortunately I wasn't able to start packing because I had needles and all sorts of medical equipment either in me or around me.

"I thought I said to start packing." Eddie walked in closing the door behind him. I held up the arm which connected me to the IV pole and gave him a duh expression.

He laughed. "Yeah, I forgot about that."

"Very funny. Looks like you're going to be the one to help me pack. What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?" He nodded while packing my clothes in a bag. "I'll take your word for it."

A few hours later and nurse came in and helped me removed all the things that monitored my body. It felt great, it honestly did. I no longer felt like a lab rat confide into a white room, I couldn't help but smile at myself. A first genuine smile…

"Are we ready to go?" Eddie asked.

"Definitely."

We made our way through the hospital ward and out the sliding doors. The wind blew against my face and it made my blonde hair blow behind my shoulders. I sighed and closed my eyes, embracing the fresh air that was around me. "God that feels good." Eddie grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the direction of his car.

"Let's go. You can stay at my house for a little while."

That was absurd! "Why can't we go to my house?"

"Because it's under investigation, they have a warrant on it Mia. Once we get the all clear then you'll get to go home."

I slid into the passenger's seat while Eddie placed my bags in the boot of his BMW car. For a guardian I couldn't believe he was able to afford such a vehicle. He slid into the driver's seat and put the car in ignition. "Will I be living by myself once the investigation is over?" He reversed out of the parking lot and accelerated towards the exit.

"To be honest, I don't know. We'll see how it goes." I looked outside the window noticing the houses and cars fly by. "Hey, you'll be okay Mia. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Thanks Eddie, you're a great friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _It's been a really long time, I know. Hopefully this makes up for it. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 3**

**Mia:**

The drive to Eddie's house was complete silence. All I could do was look at the scenery and think about how much I missed outside the hospital. From the corner of my eye I could see Eddie look at me a few times then went back to looking at the road. I knew what he was trying to look for, it was to see if I was okay by the expressions on my face, but I kept it blank and kept staring out the window. The car swerved to the right and Eddie drove into a drive way. He pushed a button located under the glove compartment and then garage door rolled up revealing well, his garage. He drove in slowly before parking and turning off the engine.

"We're here." I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door and then I walked around so that I could help carry the bags into the house.

"Do you need a hand with those?"

"Nah, I've got it."

Once we were inside I couldn't help but stare in awe at how big the interior was. It was so spacious and clean! Really clean. All the furniture was a deep mahogany and the walls were a pale white. His kitchen was huge! And it amazed me at the fact how one person could possibly live in a place like this.

"Do you like?" I turned around and put my hands on my hips.

"How on earth did you get a place like this?"

"Lissa gave it to me. After the whole you know Tasha and Rose incident. But I hardly ever come here, I'm usually with Lissa and I have a place that's much more closer to court. But when I get a day off it's best to have some alone time and this is where I escape to."

Suddenly I hear a dog bark and I turn around and I see him run towards me in the hallway. I bend down to pat him and he licks my cheek. "And you must be Red." He barks louder and I scratch his neck. "Hi Red," I say. "I'm Mia. Who's a good boy? You are!"

His tail wags a little and I know he's accepted me as a form of companion. Eddie whistles and Red runs towards him. "Hi ya buddy! How you doing huh?" He barks in response. "Behave okay? Mia's going to stay with us for a little while," Eddie lowers his voice to a mire whisper. "that means no you know."

"Know what?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Eddie…"

He walks up behind me and pushes me forward against my shoulders. "Why don't I show you to your room?"

He leads me down another hallway and up a flight of stairs and at last we come to a door. He lets go of my shoulders and takes a hold of the door knob. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." He opens the door swiftly and I take my first step inside. I make my way towards the neatly made bed and run my hands on the soft pale ivory coloured bed sheets. Across the other side of the room are a wardrobe and a dressing table with a stand up oval mirror in the corner. I take off my shoes and feel the soft texture of the carpet beneath my toes. I flop on the bed. "Ohh…" I close my eyes and turn over so that I am facing the pillow.

"Yeah well I know it's not much but like I said it's only for the time being."

"No… it's perfect," I say groggily. "Thanks Eddie."

"You're – " Suddenly his cell phone rings cutting him off mid-sentence. "Dimitri? Yeah hi did something happen? Oh… Why?" He frowns a little bit and then it deepens. "Who would do that? I'm with her right now… Actually she's in the same room as me. No nothing is going on. Dude! All right, yeah I'll tell her. Thanks for letting us know, bye." He hangs up and puts it at the back of his jeans pocket.

"What'd he say?" His face is sketched with sympathy and every step he takes towards me is taken with caution and I know something has happened.

"You might be staying with me for a little bit longer…"

"What?" I feel my face drain out with colour and I'm practically sitting up on the bed. "How much longer?"

"Look I don't really know how to say this to you. But someone thought you were going straight to your house this afternoon. There was a fire and Dimitri's there trying to recover anything that survived the accident."

"This wasn't an accident Eddie. They deliberately set my father's house on fire!" I could hear the accusation in my voice. Who would do such a thing? Had my father made so many enemies?

"We will find them Mia."

"Take me home. Now."


End file.
